Everybody's Fool
by Sae-cutey
Summary: Momo, Kiley, and Toji become a small group and join into the talent show. The song they sing is dedicated to Sae.


I am into Evanescence as you will see by reading this...if you dont like it...ok then if you then...GREAT! lol i dont own anything in this but the story situation ok? So plz no sueing me!lol well enjoy...or not...and thanks to the person or people who reveiw and praise or review and tell me the mistakes i made o help me make this fic better.

Note: This all happens after the swimming pool incident when Toji finally find out Sae lies(took long enough didnt it?)

Momo, Kiley and Toji walk onto the stage after their name was called for the talent show. Momo talks to the audience "This song is dedicated to Sae" the audience starts to talk...why would someone dedicate anything to Sae after all she'd done?! Toji sets down the radio and presses play cd. The music track starts. The audience quiets down. Momo is the first to sing...nervously she steps forward and starts to sing at the top of her lungs to the beat of the music. Meanwhile Sae is in the back lsitening intently "A song dedicated to me? Guess she still wants to be my 'freind'. And a mighty good one she'll be" she said a smirk on her face having flashbacks of ruining her.

Perfect by nature

icons of self indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world

that never was and never will be

have you no shame dont you see me

you know you've got everybody fooled

The audience is surprised by Momo's amazing voice

"Where'd she learn how to singlike that?!"

"I dunno but she's good!"

Sae's anger meanwhile is slowly rising...she got up and moved closer to the stage. "im gonna cut this thing short" she just couldnt bare to see someone talking about her like that! Let alone sing. Momo steps back with Toji as Kiley steps forward.

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you(Sae smiles, I knew Kiley was still on my side!)

No flaws when you're pretending(sae frowns "grr!" she gets that cat look on her face and starts hissing. She keeps moving toward the stage.)

But now I know she never was and never will be

You dont know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

Kiley steps back with Momo as Toji steps forward. The Kiley fan club of three girls stand up and applaud Kiley. He bowed of coarse being the playful one, Momo kicks him and tells him the songs not over, Nurse Misao doing the same to the girls. "Its still Toji's turn!" Momo whispers. "Oh no!" kiley said covering his ears laughing. Misao spots Sae crawling towards to stage.

Without a mask

Where will you hide?

Can't find yourself

Lost in your lies

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And i dont love you anymore(meanwhile Toji thinks never did never will but oh well)

Both Kiley and Momo join in (after Momo punches him in the arm for mocking that he was asleep)

It never was and never will be

You dont know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Nurse Misao runs and grabs Sae's ear just as she was about to pull the plug on the radio "Listen to the song they're singing for you...i think its perfect dont you?" she said smiling. Sae glowing red. Momo smiling notices what just happened and nudges the other two to sing louder.

It never was and never will be

Your not real and you cant see me

and somehow now...

your everybody's fool

the song track ends. Sae holding her ear. The audience stands and claps very loudly. "she doesnt know how to sing!" Said the jealous Sae. She got onto the stage and started singing some other song. Momo bumps her hard with her hip and makes Sae fall. Sae glares at her "Oops sorry! I didnt know you were there...well, ciao!" Momo whispers and walks away. Kiley and Toji laughin behind her. Everybody ofcoarse thought it was an act it blended perfectly as the end of the song.

THEY LOVED IT! THEY WON FIRST PRIZE!! (naturally) the audience clapped"encore encore!!"

{i know its old fashioned oh well.}Sae was sent home in tears.

hee hee review please;


End file.
